Of Hairbrushes, Cameras, and American Bands
by JaneLovesDrama
Summary: A sortof Song fic, About Lily and James and how they first went out. My first, so don't be mean. It sucks, and so does this summary! Enjoy this little bit of cutesy story. BTW: the song is My Girls Ex Boyfriend, by Relient K my fav band.


To the passing, ignorant eye, Lily Evans carried only the potential of being a true beauty. A typical ginger, her long auburn hair framed her thin, pale face. She might have been the prettiest girl in school but her freckles mingled with a few acne marks and her hair fell in curtains in front of her face, cutting her off from the rest of the world. To James Potter and Severus Snape, however, Lily Evans was nothing short of absolutely beautiful.

Snape had seen her beauty all along. Ever since they were children in the same playground, he had known that she would grow into the most brave and stunning women that he had ever met. It was around about their second year, however, when James Potter started taking notice of this wallflower. The first time he asked her out, she shyly and politely declined. She was too wrapped up in school and friends to be concerned with boys. A small part of her mind, the part buried in the very back, still thought that boys were icky.

James had left her alone for the rest of the year, his young mind giving up on childish romance. In their third year, he showered her with compliments that she believed to be false. Snape was furious, at first, but pleased when Lily refused to reciprocate James' advances. The closer to the end of the fourth year that they got, the more Lily had begun to get annoyed. By their fifth year, she had learned to lash out at James any time he asked her on a date or complimented her. James hid his chagrin and displeasure at being turned down behind arrogance, mistakenly thinking that he was displaying a confidence that Lily would find endearing.

Two other things happened during their fifth year: Junior Witch Weekly taught Lily how to present her best, most attractive self and the other boys began to notice her.

It was around this time that sixth year Derrick Cooper had decided that Lily was going to be his next little flame (pun entirely intended. He'd had a good chuckle at that.) Derrick was tall and handsome, with dark, tight curls that stuck close to his head. His teeth were nice and even, and Lily notice that he always smelled like cinnamon breath mints. She spent months with the other girls of Hogwarts trying to be sly while spying on him wherever he went (except for the bathroom, of course). Lily tried her hardest to catch his attention by always encouraging her friends to burst out laughing at something she "said" when he wandered by and flicking her hair in rhythm with her swinging hips when she walked. Her confidence shot through the roof as other boys looked, but she only had eyes for Derrick. It seemed that her hard work paid off when, one day, he approached Lily at the library and asked her out.

Hogwarts' next "it" couple had lasted for less than a month. Derrick quickly grew tired of Lily's good girl "act" and decided that if she wouldn't put out, she would dump her. She was devastated.

A few days after, the last person she wanted to see found Lily in the Gryffindor Common Room. Her eyes were red-rimmed and used tissues that had managed to evade the trash bin surrounded her.

"Go away, Potter!" She snarled.

'He nose is cute when she's angry' He thought, but he said, "Fine." And he turned to walk up the stairs.

Something in Lily's brain registered, and she flung around sharply in her chair to face his retreating back. It was highly unlikely that James Potter had suddenly decided to stop being a prick.

"You're forgetting something." She whispered, her eyes narrowed. He cocked his head and turned on his heel.

"Hmmm?"

"You forgot to ask me out." She said, quieter, more guarded.

His grin stretched from ear to ear, desperately hoping that this wasn't a tricked played by a broken heart.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

She gave him a small sigh and nodded, "Sure."

Suddenly, the beginning of a song that seemed to reflect James' mood filled the room (Or maybe just his head?) He smiled again and ran up the stairs. Words filled his head, so he sang them:

_**When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
Now he's missing her because  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
Her memory's like a ghost  
And he's so terrified  
'Cause no one else even comes close**_

His voice was pleasing and nearly matched the original singer's. His dancing would put formerly popular American boy bands, to shame. Lily heard the tune from the common room and crept up the stairs to the boy's dormitory to peek through the doorway. She giggled when she saw him dancing and singing into a hairbrush excitedly, but she liked the tune.

_**He's the guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_**So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed  
Two years ago  
He left all that to breath  
Who would of known  
He would leave everything I need**_

'Funny he should describe it like that,' she thought, 'I would put it totally differently.' She giggled again

_**He's the guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_**If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me**_

"Aw! How sweet!" She laughed as he spun around and saw her; the look on his face was priceless. The only thought that ran through her head at the moment was:

'_I wish I had a camera'_

_**(AU: The year is now 2012. I wrote this story in 2007. I have now grown a strong hatred for songfics, but I'm going to edit and update this as if they were my most favorite style ever. It's almost making me sick, but I'm going to maintain the integrity of the fic.)**_


End file.
